


The Exchange

by Chromaticism



Series: Cassandra & Teveus [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Cassandra puts up with them, Come Eating, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feels?, Knotting, Pet Names, Porn, Vaginal Sex, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teveus finds the confidence to talk a little about his past. Cassandra and Teveus talk about the future, and then Teveus' sexually charged mind happens. Help?</p><p>In short: pornpornfeelsfeelspornpornpornPORNPORNPORN</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd year of university sucks. :(((
> 
> I'll try and update Fortuitous next. I really should have updated that mooonths ago. *hopes no one mentions Coffee and Spectres*
> 
> I'm the worst.

Cassandra woke up with a groan.

“Sleep well?”

As she tried to turn to face Teveus, she was reminded of the deep bite Teveus had made yesterday where her neck met her shoulder. The pain wasn’t quite agony, but it was close.

Teveus was quick to take notice of the pain she was going through. He was very gentle and slow as he moved her; fitting considering he was the cause of her pain. When he had finished, her back and head were well supported by the firm, but soft, cushions he preferred over pillows.

“Easy there,” he murmured, readjusting her posture with slow, gentle motions until she was back in the position she had woken up in. Now that she was more awake, she became aware of the bandage on her neck. His hands parted with her, and she was about to whine at the loss of his warm, caring touch when his forehead touched her own.

“We need to keep it elevated to reduce the swelling,” Teveus explained. “I cleaned it and applied medigel whilst you were asleep last night.”

He paused, a slight smile crossing his mandibles before his face left her vision and he cuddled up to her.

“I really wore you out, didn’t I?”

Cassandra was right to have thought his ego would inflate to unreached highs if the smugness in his voice was any indicator.

“If ‘I’ means ‘my mouth and its daggers’ then sure, Teveus,” she said, wincing at the throbbing in her neck.

He flashed a wide smile at her, flashing the ‘daggers’ as they’d come to be known.

“You like these daggers,” he purred before cuddling closer so he could nuzzle the uninjured side of her neck. As he pulled away, Cassandra could have sworn she felt the graze of his teeth against her neck and she let out an involuntary shiver. Judging by the shit-eating grin on his face as he pulled away, she definitely had.

“But for what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

She couldn’t entirely buy his apology with the dancing his mandibles were doing, but she would forgive him this once.

“You are forgiven,” she said, falling back onto her cushion with a long sigh.

A large leathery hand fell on her naked thigh and rubbed in slow, sensual circles.

“Of course I am,” he rumbled.

“Cocky ass turian,” she said, but there was no disguising the affection in her tone. “I knew I would have been better off going celibate.”

“There are indeed things worse than death,” he quipped back. A snort escaped her as she gazed at him, loving the constant smile on his face. Even if their situation was completely fucked up, just a few wisecracks from him could make her forget for a few moments longer.

“I love it when you smile,” she mumbled, a smile of her own crossing her face. Maybe whatever they had, despite how illegal or wrong it was, was right. She’d never been a sap, but again, Teveus made her do and feel things she’d never have ever considered.

“... You do?”

“Yes. So much.”

Teveus seemed to crumple upon himself, the smile on his face fading and his head lowering, but before she could get a handle on his emotional state his face had buried itself in her neck.

“Well… before you came I didn’t really have much to smile about. All of my family apart from my father and I dead. My extended family wiped out. Everything I’d ever known… gone.”

“I remember one of the first things I said to you was that Palaven was boring… it was more that there was nothing left worth going back for.”

“The only thing Palaven has over Earth at the moment is the food.. I mean do you remember how close I was to being on the verge of being emaciated before you came?”

His ensuing laugh completely lacked mirth and just sounded like he was on the brink of despair. Cassandra had never considered the possibility that he’d been starving himself when she’d first met him, but she had to ask.

“Why weren’t you eating?”

“In the beginning, I would just skip a meal here and there. Then that eventually devolved into eating every other day.”

Cassandra’s first inclination was to wrap her arms around his head, which she did do, and then murmur consolations under her breath until this upset passed. But she wasn’t dealing with a emotionally mercurial human teenager or an adult, for that matter, and what was the protocol with a turian? One so deeply entrenched in your heart?

“Then I saw you, and it wasn’t love at first sight or anything. I’ll leave the clichés to human movies. I did have a crush though, and I’ve always found humans strangely attractive. I just thought to myself, let’s try this and maybe you’ll feel alive for maybe a few days and not like a corpse that’s past its day.”

She pushed his shoulder in reprimand, provoking a short grunt from him as he rubbed his face against her skin, attempting to hide even further from her.

“Don’t talk like that… but, in the beginning, I was a distraction?”

His voice usually had a delicious flange that could make her wet alone in physical contact, but in this current moment, his voice had a sort of low buzzing quality to it that put her on edge. Was he crying? Or the turian equivalent of it? Or was he just angry?

“It wasn’t just the sex. It was nice to talk to someone who felt like they were willing to make time for me. Ever since mother died, my father threw himself back into any duty that he could find. At times, it felt like the most interaction I had with him before you came was when he’d ensure I’d eaten something.”

“It’s probably wrong to have thought like this, but even with the whole galaxy seeming to be teetering on its axis, I just wanted to feel like the most important thing… to at least someone. Not very turian of me, huh? It’s meant to be all about the duty with us...”

“Perhaps not,” she said, slowly digesting everything he’d said. “Perhaps you’re not the ideal turian. However, what I do know is that I’m in love with possibly the most caring turian I’ve ever met. Maybe even the most caring turian there ever was. He has so much heart and is so sincere in his affection that I’ve never felt so cared for, and quite frankly, adored, in my entire life.”

His arms wrapped around her midsection, and the ensuing tremor he made as he held onto her like she was his life-raft made her voice crack as she continued.

“He may not have the typical aspirations of a turian, maybe not even the utilitarian mindset that has defined them for so long, but he has something just as important, if not more important, than that.”

She couldn’t make out what he mumbled into her neck between the shaky heaves of his body against her, but she could guess.

“If I was this turian, I’d make a wisecrack and say ‘your love’, but since I am not, I’ll let him know that what makes him so special to me is his unfailing ability to brighten up a room. For the little people like you and me, that is way more fucking important in these times. I may have breached one of the biggest taboos of human society with you, but I don’t regret a moment of it.”

“I love you, Teveus. Bad turian or not,” she said, fighting the urge to cry. Especially with Teveus’ embrace leaving her unable to wipe the traitorous tears forming in her eyes.

“I do have a question though,” she said with a half-hearted smirk that he couldn’t see, “what brought this on?”

His head emerged from her neck, thankfully, but found a new hiding place in her cheek. Cassandra was beginning to grow even more worried until his face began to nuzzle her cheek.

“You deserved to know,” he said, “you’ve told me a lot more about yourself, before the Reapers, than I have.”

“Tell me more. About the happier times,” she said, holding her breath as his nuzzling stopped and he seemed to stop taking audible inhales.

“Okay,” he murmured, angling his face so that he spoke directly into her ear.

“My mother’s side of the family, Canlin, which my father mated into, is big; like dozens and dozens of turians big. It’s one of the most prolific clans on Palaven that isn’t from Cipritine. That’s the capital of Palaven. So whilst my parents fought on the Fleet, I was back on Palaven with the rest of the family. They visited every so often and vid called me every other day. It wasn’t that bad.”

He sighed, sending a great puff of hot air against her ear.

“We owned a lot of land, like maybe just over two hundred thousand acres? It’s been in my family for centuries, perhaps even at least a millennium. Lots of forest, steppes, and jungle along the coast. It was nice. Me and my cousins would spend our free-time trailblazing and exploring. There were little outhouses and watchtowers littered about as the Hierarchy occasionally used our land for wargames, so we never got lost. We were allowed to watch some times as well. One of my cousins, Pelas, got in a huge amount of trouble for using one of the latrines during a war game. I can still smell the stench that used to cling to him.”

He laughed a little in reminiscence.

He shuffled closer so that he was almost lying completely on top of her, one of his legs between her own, and his keel digging into her side. Their increased proximity seemed to give him more confidence as his voice became clearer. He was heavy, but she didn’t want to ruin his momentum so she just sucked it up.

“We hosted, and in some cases owned, a lot of hydroponics labs that are vital to feeding outer colony efforts. Then there’s also the huge horticultural business that had been in the family for centuries. We were incredibly wealthy, in short. I was likely going to avoid the draft as my mother was planning to honourably discharge from the military and help me prepare for selection for public medic training… and then everything went wrong as you can imagine.”

“Well… I find it rather fitting that the child of my final client is… I mean.. two hundred thousand acres… I’m fairly sure that that is like a small country. Wow…” she mumbled.

“Lots of space to run,” he said, and she could feel the smile he was making as his mandibles flicked gently against her neck.

He fell silent after that comment, simply breathing slowly into her ear as she digested what he’d said.

“Thank you for sharing, Teveus,” she said, stroking his back leisurely.

“It’s okay, baby,” he said lazily.

… Cassandra found herself half-expecting someone to pop up behind him with a drum kit and play a rimshot. Or perhaps for Teveus to exuberantly shout ‘April Fools!’. Something. Anything.

“Baby?”

“Yes, baby. You’re my girlfriend, and as far as I know humans like endearments that liken them to infants or livestock, so I’ll call you baby, baby. At least until I find one that I like more...”

“We’ve just had a good conversation, Teveus,” she said, a growing warning in her voice.

“...And I’m not livestock,” she added hastily.

“By good, I hope you meant revealing, baby. And you’re not just any old livestock, you’re my livestock.”

His mandibles were quivering against her skin.

“Stop that… big boy,” she said, fighting the urge to put her head in her hands for descending to his level.

“You just called me big boy. That’s even worse than baby, baby.”

“No it’s not… big boy.”

Despite big boy supposedly being worse than baby, Teveus chuckled.

“Considering our situation, I don’t think calling me big boy is a good idea, baby.”

It felt like Cassandra’s whole body cringed in response to that, her body seeming to go into the beginning throes of an epileptic fit. Teveus laughed hard into her ear and gave her a playful squeeze as her body twitched. Despite that involuntary reaction, an idea emerged from that misplaced abomination of an endearment.

“I think I’m going to own our situation by calling you big boy in private, big boy. I can’t spend all of our time together griping over the fact that you won’t be legal for a month.”

His laughter broke abruptly as he slowly considered her thoughts.

“That’s a smart way of looking at it, baby… I kind of like it when you call me big boy. I am pretty big, you know?”

“I’m well aware.”

“You’re already messing up, baby. Call me big boy,” he purred in her ear. You could almost think that five minutes ago he wasn’t to the point of dry heaving out of misery, and now he was doing his best to try and get her in the mood it would seem. She didn’t know whether his ability to bounce between moods was just inherently ‘Teveus’ or just a sign of how much comfort he gained from her.

Turians were just confusing in general.

“Big muscles… big hands… big dick,” he rumbled as a roaming hand found her hip, “you know, baby, by turian standards I’m considered a serious looker so, despite my age, I’m quite a catch.”

Cassandra was fighting the urge to giggle as he continued his monologue.

“You sound like something out of a porno,” she said, continuing to fight the good battle against her need to laugh.

“Big boy,” he added dryly, “and anyway, if I was something out of a porno, I’d be growling in your ear, a bit like this: ‘do you want some big turian cock, human’ and ‘you’re so soft, soft-skin’... baby.”

She lost the battle and started to laugh as he continued to rumble and growl in her ear.

“‘You like these ridges, human?’.. ‘Take all of this, human, this is where you belong,’... baby.”

“Is that seriously what turian-human interspecies porn is like, big boy?” She wiped a tear from her eye as she came down from her laughing fit.

“Mostly. There are some hidden gems though. We can watch them together, if you want. I’m not going to lie… there’s a lot of things, sex-wise, I’d like to try with you.”

At this, Cassandra had to raise an eyebrow. What did he have in mind?

“Baby.” At this point, the correction she made was subconscious and she easily ignored the smile that crossed her face when Teveus nuzzled her throat in a clear expression of how pleased he was she’d accepted it. “What do you have in mind, big boy?”

“I’d like to see you in full leather. Skin-tight. From what I’ve seen, it looks really hot… and I think I might just bend you over in public if you wore it, baby.”

A shiver went down her spine at the rough, lustful tone his voice took at his claim of possibly fucking her in public.

“I like exhibitionism too, baby,” he said, or rather assured, with a lick around the rim of her ear.

“Damn it, Teveus, it’s not my fault you’ve made a nympho out of me,” she said.

“... Big boy,” he said, “and what’s a nympho?”

“A nymphomaniac; a sex addict,” she said.

He snorted.

“You’re an honorary turian then. If we’re not preoccupied with a job, we’re fucking or killing something,” he said. “Our lack of a proper neurological response to stress means we can’t easily mentally unwind like humans can. We need to release tension physically; so that means fighting or sex, baby.”

“And you’ve given me a whole lot of sex, big boy,” she said.

“Baby, I plan on giving you lots more too... I also want you to tie me up and ride me. A blindfold too would be good,” he added with a low moan.

“You’re… really, really kinky, big boy,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. She didn’t know who created this monster, but they were particularly thorough. Or perhaps this was a case of the pot calling the kettle black?

“As if you’re one to talk, baby. You fantasize about me knotting your mouth.” Pot and kettle it was. “Speaking of knotting though, haven’t you wondered why your lower half isn’t a mess?”

His warm hand ran along the length of her sex in a tantalizing drag.

“I assumed you wiped me down,” she said between a slight hitch in her breath as he began to rub and pinch at her clit with the pads of his fingers.

“Well, after I finished play- I mean, grooming your hair, I laid you on your back and waited for my knot to go down,” he said.

“You were on top of me?” She asked, struggling to keep her voice even as he traced her clit with the blunt of a talon.

“I didn’t put my weight on you. It’s just that you kept on slumping over whilst I was trying to keep your bite mark elevated. Anyway, baby, when my knot finally began to lessen, it just.. spilled forth.”

“There was so much and with how much my knot had stretched you...” he trailed off with a low growl in her ear. She could hear the sound of him gnashing his teeth as he bared them against her ear.

“All that turian cum spilling from your cunt… my cum. I had to really fight the urge to fuck you again, to reseal it all in your pussy, baby,” he ground out, and she could believe the struggle he’d had last night by the sheer want that was in his voice; the breathy growls his voice had become. She could add a creampie fetish to the list of fetishes he had. What a pair they were...

“I’d filled you up to the brim so well” he said slowly and deliberately, “and watching your pussy gush it on to the mattress gave me an idea, baby.”

He then moved his head away from her ear and moved down her body until he was above her sex. He then took a long, slow lick of her cunt, looking intently at her as he did so.

He didn’t...

“I licked you clean,” he said, continuing to lap at her entrance whilst a finger found her clit again. “I’d always thought you tasted good, but us together…” And the rumbling growl he made into her crotch made her body slacken onto the bed.

“It was delicious,” he said, “and after I get you wet for me, I’m going to get some more, baby.”

She could only watch spellbound as that prehensile tongue of his began to snake into her cunt. Looking down at him as he serviced her was almost too much. The sight of his long fringe arcing above him, his lime-green markings framing the mouth that was intently exploring her depths, and the predatory hazel eyes that wouldn’t break eye contact with her as he yet again showed her the benefits of a rough, long and flexible tongue. Then there were the happy growls he made intermittently between the departures and re-entries of his tongue from her sex. He was just too much.

Cassandra did the only thing that was rational. She held his head down and thrust her hips back onto his tongue. Unfortunately, that must have been the wrong idea as he pulled his tongue out.

“One second,” Teveus murmured. He quickly moved more cushions underneath her back after prompting her to move. Once he was satisfied with whatever his plan was, he wrapped her legs around his cowl and buried his face back where it belonged.

“Is your shoulder okay, baby? We can stop if you want,” he said, slowly swiping at her slit with his tongue between every word.

She shook her head frantically; the sooner he continued to eat her out the better.

When his tongue immediately surged inside of her and rubbed against her g-spot, she exploded into rapture. Between her whining moans, she managed to impart a single piece of wisdom for Teveus.

“Keep doing that and I think I’ll never remember that you’re seventeen, big boy.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t react at all to her comment by focussing his attention on her g-spot, or by joking back at her. Instead, he pushed even more of his tongue into her until it began to fold back upon itself.

How long was his fucking tongue?

Then the doubled over part of his tongue met her g-spot and somehow both parts of his tongue managed to rub against it in tandem.

Her vision went white and her toes curled as she came.

It couldn’t have been long since her orgasm ended, but it felt like it’d been hours when Teveus slapped his cock against her cunt. He was knelt in front of her and idly rubbing himself against her. Wet sounds filled the room as the thick head of his cock repeatedly slipped in and out of their combined slick as he gazed wantingly at her opening. She looked at his smooth ribbed, and quite frankly, monstrously long cock and rubbed her suddenly aching clit. Did he know how much she wanted it? She could see how big his knot was already, dark brown and swollen with his dark blue blood, even from here.

“Will you let me make love to you, Cassandra?” He asked.

“Of course, Teveus,” she said, shaking her head in bewilderment. Did he even have to ask?

Teveus moved his upper half until their foreheads met and slid into her sopping sex with a flex of his hips. They groaned in unison at the feeling of his cock slowly sliding into her until he bottomed out. His knot was a hot weight against the lips of her sex and her clit, and she had to fight the urge to make him shove it in. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his cowl, ignoring the pang of pain in her shoulder, and he in turn wrapped his around her back, being careful of her injured shoulder as he moved his arms. Before he began to thrust, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her forehead back against his.

“Are you ready, baby?”

She simply nodded and he smiled before his mouth descended on hers. His kiss could just have easily described the action that proceeded to ensue in her sex. Slow. Sloppy. Wet.

She couldn’t get enough of either.

Between her arousal, his arousal and the copious amounts of saliva he’d left inside her, his cock moved in her like a hot knife through butter. There was no resistance, just a simple glide of his cock through and against her pleasure centres. One particular thrust punched directly against her cervix and her thighs tightened in reflex around his waist.

His tongue briefly disengaged from hers, and his taloned hand came to rest behind her head as he spoke against her lips.

“Shit, baby,” he groaned, giving a quick lick at her lips as he spoke, “are you trying to make me cum early?”

“I could say the same,” she gasped out as he angled his slow thrusts against her g-spot in revenge.

“Spirits.. you feel so good.”

She could feel his deep voice reverberating throughout her body, from the tips of her toes to her ears. It was just sheer sensory overload. Just from his cock there were the ridges rubbing against her walls, the knot pressing against her clit with each deep snap of his hips, and the head of his cock rubbing against her back wall.

It was enough for a second orgasm. She felt like she was going to pass out as Teveus continued to tangle his tongue with her own.

“I love how you make me feel, Teveus,” she managed to say once she’d come down from her high.

His hips slowly began to speed up as his cock began to twitch and pulse inside her as a signal of his impending orgasm.

“Spirits.. I’m so fucking close,” he said, finally parting his mouth from hers to bury his face in her neck. “I’m going to knot you, baby, is that okay?”

“God yes. Do it.”

His thrusts became significantly harder as he tried to prepare her entrance for his knot. Compared to his knot at the age of fifteen, which didn’t grow upon orgasm and could be pulled out without hurting her, it was quite a bit bigger than that.

With each thrust, his knot sank slightly further into her, a slight burn that only made her want the rest of it inside of her. A gasp escaped her as one final thrust shoved the whole thing into her and his crotch collided with hers, leaving her clit resting against the top of his spread groin plates. After a few slow grinds against her, spurts of his thick, hot seed filled her vagina as he came. He hummed delightedly into her neck as his knot slowly began to grow, spreading her lips open as it continued to swell.

“Do you feel that, baby?” He panted in her ear.

“I feel it,” she said, stroking the curve of his fringe and tightening the hold her legs had around his waist. Even if it was physically impossible for him to pull out, she wouldn’t let him.

“My knot stretching you open. I’ll never get over how stretchy you are. Turians don’t stretch like this, but with how you keep on adjusting to me and keep on widening for me, my knot just keeps on growing.”

“So that’s why I always feel like I’m being stretched within an inch of my life,” she whined as the stretch his knot was causing began to burn. He slowly rubbed their joint crotches together, moving his knot from side to side as he continued to cum inside of her. His orgasms after knotting were incredibly long by human standards, lasting anywhere from five to ten minutes, and then there was the time after that where they could be tied together. That lasted anywhere from half an hour to an hour.

“You love it, baby,” he said, knowing how she loved his knot inside of her. “You know you’re meant to be calling me big boy, right?”

“I keep forgetting, big boy, but I can definitely assure you that you’re living up to your namesake,” she grumbled as his knot finally stopped growing. She flexed the muscles of her core in curiosity as to whether anything would happen.

He froze, but the next spurt of cum was more intense than the previous one.

“... Are you trying to milk me or something? If so, please continue,” he said, sighing contentedly into the crook of her neck.  
She slowly flexed her muscles in a slow rhythm, enjoying the growing heat in her sex as a result of his seed continuing to fill her. He continued to pant heavily in her ear as she squeezed his shaft and knot. His blunt talons slipped into her hair and began to gently scratch her scalp, and she had to fight the urge to just close her eyes and sleep.

“Have you given any thought to the fact that we’re leaving next week, big boy? Anywhere you want to go in particular?”

“Somewhere hot with good dextro food would be nice. If the food part is impossible, just hot would be good. I’m not picky,” he mumbled into her collar. “I do have a question though, baby.”

“Hmm?”

“How are we going to afford this? I know my father has been sending you a monthly stipend, but surely that won’t be enough. I can pitch in some from the grant I get for my course if we need it”

“It’s okay, I have a lot of money saved up from previous jobs. My clients have always been generous -”

“Probably because they find you attractive,” he interjected snarkily into her collar. She ignored that.

“- and I don’t have to spend much on living costs, obviously, so I’m pretty well off. Also, the pharma executive I’ll be working for this October kind of… he kind of gave me a lot of credits upfront,” she said hesitantly.

“Why?”

“He and his wife are.. kind of fond of me,” she said rather cryptically.

“What does that mean?” He demanded.

She hesitated slightly and panicked when his talons stopped moving through her hair.

“They’reswingersandweslepttogetheronetime,” she said in a quick rush.

He was silent for a while but his talons began to thread through her hair again.

“Just once?” His talons lost their footing in her hair and gently scratched against the nape of her neck.

“Just once, and it will remain only once,” she confirmed, stroking his fringe in an attempt to soothe him. “I told him that I’ve become involved with someone and it’s getting serious… Are you mad?”

“Not really… just surprised, baby.” he murmured, giving her a quick kiss to assure her. “Was he better than me in bed?”

His question came out sounding rather grumpy.

Hmm… The young turian who has had two years to learn how to pleasure her exclusively and was pretty good to begin with, or the drunken romp she’d had that she could barely remember.

Despite his seeming nonchalance, he had to be a little worried to have asked such a question. Hadn’t she made it clear to him how good she thought he was in bed?

“Of course not,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief at this sudden onset of insecurity. “What’s with the sudden insecurity, big boy?”

“It’s just we’ve only been together, as a couple, for less than a day and it seems like an obstacle is already waiting for us,” he said. “That’s without going into all the turians that will be interested in you now that you won’t be scrubbing your skin raw to get rid of my musk.”

She was looking forward to that. Wait.

“... What?”

“After Commander Shepard’s relationship with General Vakarian leaked out.. it’s suddenly become okay in the eyes of turians for a turian to pursue a human in public. We’re not really a monogamous species so you might have some turians flirting with you and others asking us if they can join us for bedsport.”

“... Bedsport? I’ll ignore that and ask how they can tell that I’m with a turian?”

“Bedsport is basically a threesome or more for fun. They can tell we’re together by scent,” he said simply. “I’ll add that I have no interest in having one.”

“With what knowledge I’ve gained of turians, I don’t know if that’s strange or just possessive.”

“It’s more the latter,” he said, laughing softly. “It’s rare for even mated couples to be completely monogamous. Besides, I’ll especially enjoy telling the bandwagoners to fuck off.”

She let out a laugh of her own, enjoying the flanging of his chuckles as their collective laughter died down.

“What are you going to do? Stamp your name on my ass if a turian approaches us?” She asked, rolling her eyes at the fact that he was even possessive to begin with. Men.

“If you ever consider getting a tattoo done, my name surrounded by my markings will suffice, baby,” he said. “Maybe you could get it done right above your tight -”

She lightly flicked the sensitive node of nerves underneath his fringe in reprimand. When that didn’t work, she instead poked the sensitive flesh of his neck hard.

“Hey! I’m sensitive there!”

“Big boy, shut up.”

He snickered loudly.

“Have you had a threesome before?” She asked idly.

“A couple of times.”

Her question hadn’t been entirely serious, but still his nonchalant answer hit her like a slap to the face. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen when they happened.

“Turians… just what the fuck,” she mumbled.

“Language, baby,” he said, “but that’s how I feel about a lot of human things too. Sex is a natural process and is part of healthy development for all sapient beings. It’s not like we’re trying to get each other pregnant. I don’t know why humans try and compartmentalize it so much for young people.”

She nodded absently and gave his fringe a slight tug.

“Baby?”

“Have you finished cumming yet?”

“A while ago actually,” he said, “you didn’t notice?”

“I’m filled up, big boy, I wouldn’t be able to tell.” Her sex was just heavy with his seed at this point. “Are you still going to…”

She blushed at the idea of finishing her sentence. He simply smiled at her and pulled back a tad. His knot remained tightly sealed within her, and he looked down in inspection.

“Shouldn’t be long now,” he said, licking his mandibles in anticipation.

* * *

When his knot began to shrink inside her, along with his shaft, he lifted her legs up.

“I want you to see everything, baby” he said.

Then he began to pull his knot out with a low rumble. At first there was nothing, and then it was maybe a second before it began to spill out. Globs of purple semen covered his knot and his shaft as he slowly pulled it out, and when he’d fully removed his receding cock, it began to trickle down her lips and onto her thighs. Her entrance quivered arrhythmically as she found herself involuntarily flexing to eject it from her. There was so much just spilling out of her, and then his tongue began to lap at her entrance.

Her legs closed around his cowl once more as he began to ravenously feast upon her.

When his head emerged minutes later, his mandibles seemed to be almost stained with his cum.

“You are… you are unbelievable,” she said, shaking her head as he began to clean his mandibles with his tongue. “I fell in love with a turian who defines the word kinky.”

He shrugged unapologetically.

“I’ll give you a couple of months, Cassandra.”

“A couple of months for what?”

“For you to be just as bad as me, I guarantee it.”

She couldn’t help but believe him.


End file.
